User talk:Imapat
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Echoing Calls page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! WhyAmIReadingThis (talk) 15:55, February 11, 2016 (UTC) Plagiarism I noticed that you have made comments on three pages about someone stealing your work in some form or fashion. You are accusing a well-respected author and member of the community (not to mention a bureaucrat) and have offered no proof to support your frankly outrageous claims. You need to provide proof or kindly refrain from making these kinds of otherwise baseless accusations. If you cannot or are not willing to support your claims and instead insist on continuing to claim EmpyrealInvective stole your work baselessly, your privileges to edit here can and will be suspended indefinitely. We have been having a problem with people having their work plagiarized and/or used without permission in the past, and we do not tolerate it. We will not, however, tolerate false or baseless claims of the sort. Thank you for your attention in this matter. ClericofMadness (talk) 20:39, February 11, 2016 (UTC) :No, see, that's not how this works. This isn't YouTube or someplace where you cry copyright infringement and things get disappeared. Can you prove plagiarism or are you talking out of the side of your neck? You certainly seem to be, seeing as you are only continuing to insist your work was stolen. ClericofMadness (talk) 01:59, February 12, 2016 (UTC) :Okay - I will contact Wikia. ::Best of luck with that. They will also require more information than the fact that you want someone else's stories (that have been on this site for years) deleted. ClericofMadness (talk) 02:10, February 12, 2016 (UTC) ::Okay - you just deketed my last post, which I have recorded. BEST OF LUCK WITH THAT! And thanks for the verification. :::What are you on about? I haven't deleted anything. You're only wasting everyone's time at this point. :::See also: http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Special:DeletedContributions/Imapat ::: ClericofMadness (talk) 02:26, February 12, 2016 (UTC) ::::To the right is a screenshot (as the link is unviewable). Nothing has been deleted. :::: ∆ SoPretentious ∆ 12:16, February 12, 2016 (UTC) :::My last post - about what M. is doing around the internet. Not knocking you. I'm sorry if you think that. It's just him/her (can't be sure at that this point). I have checked. It's not kosher. I will pursue this. I will not let up. I have had to go through thia on Wattpad and Reddit. I will not give up. ::::Reddit? You never mentioned Reddit. Do you have any links at all to where these threads have been removed? They're really good about keeping that information. Also, who is this mysterious "M." person? ClericofMadness (talk) 02:45, February 12, 2016 (UTC) Hello Please provide links to your stories which you claim have been plagiarized. If what you say is true, I'm sure they are available on other sites. If you don't do this within your next edit, you will be banned for trolling. Thanks. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 03:23, February 12, 2016 (UTC) What was the point of this user!? I am scared CakeKing64 (talk) 11:42, February 24, 2017 (UTC)